Cosas del destino
by Luntashi
Summary: HIATUS (temporalmente). Bien, todos sabemos como es la vida de Hermione Granger, también sabemos que no era muy “sociable”, pero que tal si retrocedemos el tiempo y ver a nuestra pequeña sabelotodo como era antes


12/01/2003

Autora: Sophie

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos guardados a J.K Rowling, aunque eso ya lo saben n_n

Sumary: Bien, todos sabemos como es la vida de Hermione Granger, también sabemos que no era muy "sociable", pero que tal si retrocedemos el tiempo y ver...como eran aquellos días... (uhh...mejor léanlo no vean el Sumary ._.U, Please R/R!!)

Cosas del destino...

**_¡¡Uhg!!¡Que pereza! Menos mal que es Sábado y me puedo tomar el tiempo que quiera en levantarme... la dueña de estos pensamientos, entre abrió los ojos con pereza mientras empezó a observar el techo de __Hogwarts_**...su "Segundo hogar", en la torre de _Gryffindor_...

_Gryffindor_... la casa de los valientes, osados...a veces se preguntaba porque había quedado allí y no en _Ravenclaw_, como canta el "_Sombrero Selecionador":_

**_-_****_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_**

**__**

**_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_**

**__**

**_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_**

**__**

**_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._****_-_**

En la mente de la chica de cabellos enmarañados apareció la imagen de dos chicos...uno tenía el cabello negro azabache imposible de arreglar (quien sabe si con un poco de gel...) y unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas escondidos detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda, el otro tenía el cabello rojo fuego ojos azules y su cara era adornada con pequeñas pecas, sin duda, eran sus dos mejores amigos...sus **_únicos _****_verdaderos _****_amigos que había tenido hasta la edad de 15 años...ahora las imágenes de sus amigos se habían convertido en los tiempos en donde estudiaba en una escuela __muggle_**, sin ningún rastro en su mente de la opción de que ella, justamente ella pudiera ser una..._bruja..._

**/.-.-.Flash back.-.-./**

1º grado

Muchas cabecitas pequeñas estaban formadas en dos filas, una conformada por niños y otra por niñas...que no pasarían por más de 6 o 5 años...una de las primeras era una chica de cabellos castaños y enmarañados con grandes y observadores ojos almendrados y con incisivos **muygrandes, los de atrás hacían comentarios burlescos (pero a la vez inocentes) por esto ultimo...como -"Tiene los dientes de delante como un conejo"- entre otros...para suerte de la pequeña, esos comentarios no llegaban a sus oídos... aún...**

Los pequeños se apresuraron a adentrarse en su nueva aula observándola, para después elegir sus lugares de asientos....

-¡Buenos días niños!- Saludó con animo una mujer bonachona y un poco obesa, con el cabello esponjoso, abundante y rizado de un color café oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, su cuerpo era cubierto por una camisa holgada y un "mono" para hacer deporte, después de que todos los niños hubieran tomado asiento 

-¡Buenos días!- Hablaron muchas voces enérgicas pero desiguales al uniso

-Mi nombre es Candy, desde ahora seré su profesora durante este año escolar- Hizo una pausa y les sonrió a sus ahora alumnos y prosiguió- Yo también tengo mucha curiosidad de saber como se llaman, que tal si vamos por orden de lugar...empecemos por la derecha-continuó mirando hacia un lado donde se encontraba las ventanas, la pequeña niña anteriormente mencionada que se encontraba en el lugar delantero se levantó de inmediato:

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger- Acontinuación le sonrió a desde ahora su nueva profesora y tomó asiento después de que la profesora le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa, otra jovencita se levantó

-Diane Mcleangle- dijo con voz tímida...así fueron pasando niño tras niño...en opinión de la pequeña Hermione, algunos tenían unos nombres verdaderamente raros como "Januario", había otro con el nombre "Diogenes", en fin...como le había dicho su madre...''En cuestión de gustos no hay nada escrito''... la pequeña clase de aprendizaje pasó normal:practicaron lectura, caligrafía, etc...hasta que en el descanso...

**Notas de autora:**

****

Holaass!! n_n, nueva historia!, si lo sé extraño ¬¬U(y el titulo una porquería xD...no soy buena con los titulos! T.T), pero no lo pude evitar!! n_n! Herm' es mi personaje favorito! (claro si omitimos a los chicos n_nU) ejem, bueno, mi personaje favorito femenino! n_n xD, además la idea me vino a la mente! y como la inspiración como fácil viene fácil se va me puse a escribir y sha ven el resultado de lo q' hacen mis destructoras manitas n_n xDDD

Haber pues...espero que les guste!, y please Review! Se los imploro! T.T...sha sé como poner negritas y cursivas! *-* q' felicidad!xD

Los quiere!!!

Sophie-chan


End file.
